dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Cretoxyrhina
|-|Cretoxyrhina= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Aquatic |cost=300 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=200 1200 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=30 180 |oxygen=N/A |moistness=30 |desc=One of the biggest sharks during the Cretaceous Period. |height=6 FT |length=21 FT |weight=???}} Information The Cretoxyrhina(crete-oaks-r-eye-na) is a large, prehistoric species of shark. It has the typical play style of the cartilaginous fish in the game, evading large marine reptiles and hunting food at the same time. Design It resembles a blue shark with lighter blue undertones. It has a large dorsal fin, two sets of pectoral fins and a large tail. Gills adorn both sides of its head, and it has a red mouth and black eyes. Trivia * Cretoxyrhina is among the most well-understood fossil sharks to date. Several preserved specimens have revealed a great deal of insight about the physical features and lifestyle of this ancient predatory shark. *Only shark model to get a confirmed remodel. *It is very underpowered. This may be why not very many people play as this animal. *A common nickname for this shark is the Ginsu shark. *It's overshadowed by C.megalodon in media. |-|Werewolf Cretoxyrhina = 262x262px |available=Yes |diet=Carnivore |class=Aquatic |cost= 3120 |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=200 1200 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=30 180 |oxygen=5 |moistness=Moist |desc= A werewolf skin with +2 speed |height=6 FT |length=21 FT |weight=9 LBS}} Information There's a tale that states that if a Cretoxyrhina is out during a full moon it turns into a Werewolf Cretoxyrhina! It is very rare and shy, they love dark places and have two sharp teeth jutting from their mouths to scare away predators. Two large nostrils allow the Werewolf Cretoxyrhina to scent prey from far away, and the long fins near the back allow it to feel the ocean ground because of how dark it is. Design It is brown in color. It is enlarged in size, with fins that all sharpen and spike like jagged spines. It has gills on its neck with black fins on its back, patches of black on its body. It also has blacked webbed fins, with a fully black tail. It has a light beige underbelly and patched eye. It's eyes are black with red pupils. It's teeth are enlarged, as they are white and long in length, with two longer fangs. Trivia *Came out during the Halloween Event in 2015. *Also released on Black Friday 2017. |-|Bone Tooth Cretoxyrhina= 262x262px |available=Yes |diet=Carnivore |class=Aquatic |cost= 1040 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=200 1200 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=30 180 |oxygen=5 |moistness=Moist |desc= |height=6 FT |length=21 FT |weight=0 LBS}} "A vicious predator which uses its hard teeth to shatter the bones of its rival, the all mighty Coelacanth." Information This skin is somewhat popular as it has very good animations, and it resembles a modern day shark, but as if more tame and calm in a way since the model looks chill. Design It is a simple design, with a textured tan-brown beige color. It has a dorsal fin that separates into smaller fins into even tinier fins. It's model is smooth and has small circle black eyes. Trivia *Model made by: Mr_Fantasia. *This has a better model and better animations than other skins for Cretoxyrhina. |-|IN REAL LIFE= ☀''Cretoxyrhina'' mantelli was a lamniform shark of the Cretoxyrhinidae that lived in North America during the Late Cretaceous(specifically from 100 to 82 million years ago). It had no common name in the early literature, it gained the nickname of "the Ginsu shark" in reference to the Ginsu knife, since it fed by slicing into its victims with its knife-sharp teeth. Cretoxyrhina is among the most well-understood fossil sharks to date. Several preserved specimens have revealed a great deal of insight about the physical features and lifestyle of this ancient predatory shark. Cretoxyrhina grew up to 9 meters (30 ft) long, and exceeded the extant great white shark(Carcharodon carcharias) in size. The jaws of Cretoxyrhina contained up to seven rows of teeth, with 34 teeth in each row of its upper jaw and 36 in each row of its lower jaw. Each of these teeth were up to 7 centimeters (3 in) long, curved, and smooth-edged, with a thick enamel coating. The jaws and teeth allow it to rip apart carcasses efficiently as well as kill the large fish and small marine reptiles it preyed on. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Aquatic Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Cartilaginous Fish Category:Remodel coming soon